Hades consigue esposa
by Shirene
Summary: Hades, el dios de inframundo se divorció con Perséfone después de más de dos mil años de matrimonio. Los dioses le recuerdan a Hades que tuvo una apuesta de que si no duraba más de tres mil años en matrimonio, él tendría que casarse con una humana. Desgraciadamente la humana con la que Hades decidió se va a casar está completamente loca.


— ¡No aguanto más! — chilló Perséfone mientras atrás su madre afirmaba con la cabeza, sonriendo malignamente. El dios del inframundo maldijo a su suegra llevaba cientos de años lavándole su cerebro a su querida esposa, ya había olvidado por que había raptado a esa chica.

— ¡Si no aguantas agarra y vete del inframundo! —gritó desesperado por callar a su esposa, quien abrió su boca como para soltar una réplica, pero sus ojos brillaron de una forma encantadora.

— ¡Con gusto!—exclamó enfadada su esposa, agarrando las maletas que ya estaban empacadas, cortesía de su suegra. —A partir de hoy no hay nada entre nosotros. Pido el divorcio.

A Hades se le desencajó la mandíbula al entender lo que había dicho. Soltó un suspiro, si realmente ella quería el divorcio no había nada más que hacer. Ya no era un joven estúpido como hace dos mil años, ya no la retendría en el inframundo.

—Ve—dijo cansado, Deméter y su hija intercambiaron una mirada triunfal, y antes de que el dios de los muertos cambiará de opinión desaparecieron.

—Te enviaremos los documentos, bye, bye. —dijo con malicia Deméter antes de desaparecer por completo.

Maldijo nuevamente a su suegra. Ella y sus palabras envenenadas. Se recostó en el trono, disfrutando del silencio, estuvo así durante unas horas, cuando alguien interrumpió su silencio. Otro juicio difícil, ¿ahora quien habría muerto que necesitaba que el rey del inframundo los ayudara a decidir?

Malditos jueces y sus pequeñas mentes que no podían ni siquiera hacer un simple juicio. Sinceramente podría bajarles su sueldo para que aprendieran. Para su sorpresa, quien llamaba a la puerta era la hija de Iris, una vieja amiga. Antes de entrar dedicó una burlona reverencia al dios. Ella era una chica con poco respeto a los dioses y sin mucho miedo a la muerte, por lo que Hades no tenía mucho poder sobre ella.

—Poderoso dios de los muertos—dijo con burla la joven—Sus hermanos, Zeus y Poseidón le recuerdan la apuesta.

Las llamas de su cabeza ardieron con más fuerza, la maldita apuesta. Zeus y Poseidón lo habían obligado a jurar por el río Estigio que cumpliría la apuesta. Malditos hermanos.

— ¡Ya sé! Diles que Perséfone está medio loca, no nos divorciaremos.

La chica negó con la cabeza, divertida por la situación, intentaba contener la risa. El gran dios de los muertos, tenía problemas matrimoniales.

—Perséfone tiene grabadas tus palabras. Todos los dioses las han oído. Tendrás que cumplir con la apuesta. —la chica no pudo disimular la curiosidad en sus ojos.

—Tendré que casarme con una humana. —Contestó Hades a los suplicantes ojos de la hija de Iris. —Tengo diez días para encontrarme una esposa. Diles a mis hermanos que cumpliré la apuesta. Y que se pudran.

La joven chica parpadeó varias veces. Nunca pensaría que los dioses podrían ser tan crueles.

—Enviaré el mensaje—hizo una reverencia menos burlona, con lástima de que el dios de los muertos tuviera que rebajarse a casarse con una humana.

El dios de los muertos registró todas las chicas muertas que hubieran ingresado hace poco. No se iba a casar con un vejestorio. Cerró los ojos e inspeccionó todo el mundo en busca de una aura lo bastante fuerte como para ser su esposa y engendrar hijos sin morir quemada. Soltó un suspiro, convencer a una humana de casarse no sería fácil, desde tiempos inmemoriales los humanos habían temido a la muerte. Nadie querría casarse con ella.

Buscó por todas partes, pero las auras de los humanos eran demasiado débiles, eran puntitos de luz que podrían apagarse con un simple soplido. Cuando Hades buscaba almas, se veían como velas amontonadas, todas con una luz tenue. Mientras más larga la vela más larga la vida. Mientras más fuerte la llama más fuerte el aura.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y tachó de la lista un país. Siguió con otro país. Había pasado tres días y todavía no encontraba ninguna chica. Cuando de pronto encontró una vela extremadamente luminosa, abrió los ojos cegado por la luz de la vela. Los volvió a cerrar y buscó con desesperación la fuente de la luz, era una vela muy larga, Hades la agarró y la volteó, buscando el nombre de la persona, deseando de corazón que fuera mujer.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al leer el nombre. Circe Talbot, el dios de la muerte frunció el ceño. Una mujer que llevara el nombre de Circe tendría que ser poderosa y orgullosa. No tendría voluntad débil, sería perfecta como reina del inframundo. El dios Hades agarró y dejó al mando a su confiable lugarteniente Kanatos, hijo de Tanátos. Tenía que ir a buscar a su esposa. Cambió su apariencia a un joven guapo, sin llamas en la cabeza. Piel pálida, cabello negro y ojos negros. Parecía de veinte años, a juzgar por la larga vela, la chica debía tener cerca de veinte años.

Intentó sonreír con apariencia galante pero la sonrisa era tan forzada que prefirió dejar su semblante serio. Ya había conquistado a muchas mujeres con esa cara.

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad, Circe leía un libro...


End file.
